The DNA Resource Core was founded in 1999 and has been continuously funded by the CCSG as a DF/HCC Shared Resources since 2000. The facility is currently led by J. Wade Harper and is jointly managed (Cancer Center and Institution). The Core provides investigators access to specialized resources such as informatics support, rapid and user-friendly high-throughput DNA sequencing services and cDNA/RNAi clone repository and distribution services. The success of the DNA Resource Core is evidenced by its usage, sequencing about 200,000 samples per year. In 2004, the PlasmID DNA repository and associated in-house plasmid database was added. This repository's current collection includes more than 241,000 plasmid DNA clones useful for cloning, mutagenesis and expression relevant to more than 25 different species, with the emphasis on human cancer-related gene collections. In addition, based on the expressed need of DF/HCC members, the DNA Resource Core has now integrated shRNA libraries into the PlasmID DNA repository. Director: J. Wade Harper, PhD(HMS) Category: 1.2 (Molecular Biology) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institution).